Snow Bunnies
by bithnic
Summary: Darien and Serena take a trip to the snow for a romantic vacation alone. Find out what happens as their car crashes in the middle of no where leaving the two lovers miles from any where with more privacy than they could have hoped for.
1. A romantic holiday goes wrong

"You sure your parents won't mind you being away with me for the weekend?" asked Darien, still a little nervous about the idea of being alone with Serena for a whole weekend, and perhaps becoming victim to her horrible cooking. He cringed at the thought.

"Of course they don't mind!" she said cheerfully, mumbling something else to herself.

"What was that?" asked Darien. He looked at her curiously, as a look of sadness poured over his face. "You didn't tell the, did you?"

Serena looked a little guilty as he said this but continued to smile as she wrapped her arms around him, hugging her beloved boyfriend. "If I told them the truth" she said. "Then they would have never have agreed and then I wouldn't be able to spend the weekend with you". She snugged up against his chest as he sighed. He picked her up and swung her around, making Serena squeal in delight. He laughed at this gesture and softly put her back down again.

"Don't worry" she said. "This weekend will be perfect. Just you…and me"

………………………………………………………………………………………...

Sitting on her bed, Serena had finished the last of her packing.

"_A whole two days and a night alone with my one and only prince of the Earth, Darien. How romantic"_ she thought to herself. She giggled at the thought of it. She sighed as she reflected upon the memories of when she had first met her love. At the time she had only been a small child, it had been the day that her annoying younger brother had been born. She remembered walking past a room where a boy a few years older sat crying. Curious she had entered the room and walked up to the young boy. Serena sighed as she remembered the smell of the rose she had given him and her vow of friendship to him.

"_We're perfect for one another"_ she thought. _"I'm his family and he is mine"_

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"How on earth did you manage to drag all of those bags here by yourself?" Darien asked laughing.

Serena huffed and puffed as he helped load the last of her bags into the boot of her car. "It wasn't easy" she moaned. "But when you're a moon princess and you have a loyal feline by your side…well anything possible". She briefly laughed and wiped the back of her hand across her forehead as she put the last bag in the boot of the car.

Darien's mouth slightly dropped. "You made Luna help you!" he exclaimed. "Serena, have you no moral"

Serena brushed a piece of her off of her face. "Of course I have a sense of moral" she whined. "But I also have a sense of pride and dignity"

Darien didn't know what to say in reply to her comment. Instead he just shook his head and opened the car door, letting Serena get in. He closed it after her and got in his own side.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Serena slept for most of the trip up the sloppy mountains. Her head supported against her hands which sat upon the window. She was half curled up and on occasions would stretch her legs out, making Darien lose his gip on the steering wheel as she kicked his hands out of the way. The car would swerve in any direction it could until Darien gained control again. There where a few times when he had braked himself for a head on collision with other cars or trees but not they where alone, miles from anywhere.

_"Another five hours and we'll be there"_ Darien thought picturing the ski ramps they would see and all of the hot cocoa they would make his taste buds dance. And the joy he would have of spending a whole weekend alone with Serena. His mouth started to salivate from the thought of the hot cocoa. He began to feel tired and weary.

_"I could just about go to sleep this very minute"_ he thought, his eyes feeling drowsy. Simultaneously Darien yawned, taking his hands off the steering wheel to stretch and cover his mouth just as Serena yet again stretched and kicked the steering wheel. Darien didn't have enough time to grip the wheel.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Find out what happens in the next chapter, please review!


	2. Snow bound

Serena awoke at the force of the impact, as her side of the car smashed into a tree. Before she could do anything the silver Crystal had already activated itself, creating a protective shield around her, stopping the force of the impact and shrapnel from hitting her.

Darien pulled her closer to him, putting his head down low, protecting his face from any of the glass that would smash from the impact. As predicted the glass smashed, bursting fourth into the car, spraying Darien's jacket. Serena just sat there; she didn't scream or even utter a word. She didn't know what to do. The Silver Crystal gave up its bright glow and returned to is normal self.

"Serena are you alright?" gasped Darien as he sat himself up carefully, inspecting the cars damage and checking to see if either he or Serena were wounded. Luckily there were both fine, unlike the car.

"I'm fine Darien" she said, her face emotionless. She was neither smiling or in tears. "The crystal, it saved me" Darien shifted his weight over in the seat she he was closer to her. He wrapped her up in his arms and held her close, thanking all and every god that she was safe.

Unknown to both of them at the time there where alone in the middle of nowhere. Miles of white snow covered the land around them. A blizzard would shortly begin later that day.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Serena and Darien had both exited the car, in order for Darien to check 'his babies' damage and for Serena to play 'housewife' and clean the glass out of the car.

Darien swore as Serena turned to face him. He muttered an apology and continued estimating the potential cost to get his car repaired. He groaned. "I don't think she'll ever be road worthy again" he said. "There's so much damage to the left hand side…it may as well not even have a left side anymore!" He continued to mumble and grumble as Serena brushed the broken glass outside onto the snow. A small fragment cut her finger as she brushed it away. She stuck her finger in her mouth, trying not to let Darien see her. If he saw her like this he would call her a cry baby for sure.

"So, what are we going to do then?" she asked curious about their current situation.

Darien sighed. "By the look of the amount of damage that my car took, we won't be going any where for a while. It'll take days to reach our cabin but it'll take days to get back to Tokyo too! Either way we have no choice, we'll just have to wait here until someone comes along to save us"

"What!" Serena yelled. "You actually expect me to live outdoors and suffer without comic books, TV or a toilet!!! I'm not GI Jane, Darien. I want to go home. A princess should be treated like a princess and I don't feel like I'm being treated like a princess!!" She began to throw one of her temper tantrums. Her eyes filled with water as she began to bawl like an over sided baby with Meatballs on her head.

Darien sighed. "Serena we don't have choice. If it makes you feel any better I know how you feel, I don't like this idea anymore than you do. I wasted so much money on that cabin and now we won't even be able to use it."

"So what do we do?" Serena asked sobbing.

Darien walked over to where she was standing and took her in his arms. "Simple, we'll just camp here; sleep in the car and still have a good time. It can't be that hard" he said sympathising and trying to make her feel better.

_"Boy I hope it isn't that bad"_ he thought to himself, his own doubts filling his mind.


	3. Darien's dare

Although they where stuck in the middle of nowhere Serena insisted that she still be treated as a princess. She had demanded full privacy when it came to toileting, bathing or dressing. Darien had understood the first one but not the other two. He reluctantly agreed, knowing that he would probably struggle to keep his end of the bargain.

Serena had just finished making her snow man, when he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, admiring her snowman along side her.

"You know what" he said with a grin. "He'd look better with your clothes on"

Serena laughed and pushed Darien off of her teasingly. "I can't see why he can't wear your clothes instead" she teased. "It's not like you want to be wearing them anyway"

Darien looked baffled. "And what makes you think that?" he asked blushing.

Serena just smiled and battered her eyelashes. "Because I'm just soooooooo adorable and you couldn't resist me even if you tried"

"Wanna bet?" Darien asked teasingly

Serena laughed. "You wouldn't even be able to live ten minutes without kissing me"

"You know I don't turn down a challenge." Darien said. "It's a deal then. For the time that we're stuck here I will not kiss you or any of the above"

"Any of the above ay?" Serena asked teasingly, moving towards her boyfriend, tenderly rubbing her body against his seductively. "And what do you mean by any of the above"

Darien pretended to ignore how close she was by stepping away from her and closer to the snow man, straightening up the pebbles that we're being used as buttons. "What it means" he began. "Is what ever you let your mind think it is"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Looks like you packed right for the occasion" Serena stated as she found a box of condoms within all their luggage while she had been looking for one of Darien's overly large, but extremely warm sweaters.

Darien rolled his eyes and laughed. "Don't think I'm going to back out of this dare Serena, I'm not weak and I won't give in easily, unlike you when it comes to food"

At the mention of food Serena's stomach started to grumble. "Oh I'd die for a donut right about now" she said as she dully patted her tummy. Her mouth began to salivate. "Dare, what are we going to do about food?"

Darien got up from the snow, quickly finishing his snow angle. "There's still some food and drinks in the car. We'll need to ration it though because after that's all gone we'll need to go foraging and I don't know if there's much that we can eat around here"

By now Serena had stopped listening to what Darien had to say and was focusing on a rabbit that had absently hopped right by her feet without notice of her. She 'ooh-ed' and 'ahh-ed' at the milky brown rabbit as if it was this seasons latest designer range.

_"Stupid, stupid, stupid"_ Darien thought to himself. _"Here I am, alone with the love of my life, in the middle of nowhere, until god knows when, and I've made a stupid bet to not even kiss her among other things. How thick can I possibly get? I even remembered to bring protection this time and now I'll never even get to use it. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!!!! This is so dumb, jeeze I'm stupid. It's unfair to have to stand her and look at how sexy she is in those clothes and my overly large sweater, the way her pants cling to her shapely hips. I should really stop thinking about her like this. Other wise I could end up in big trouble down under"_

"She the car won't start then?" Serena asked as she came up behind him and started nibbling on his ear.

"Hey stop that" Darien started. "Remember the deal?"

"I sure do" Serena said. "And if I remember correctly, you said that 'you' wouldn't kiss or do anything else to me, not the other way around. So technically I can still do what ever I want to you, and you can't stop me"

Darien's grin broadened. _"Maybe this weekend won't be so bad after all…"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

NOTE: Hi everyone, it's been great to hear that so many people love this story. Please tell me what you think of the latest update, I love hearing your feedback.

Hope to hear from you all soon! Thanks!


	4. Inside the car

"It's getting cold Darien!" Serena wailed as snow began to fall. Their unexpected blizzard was quickly approaching them.

Darien straightened his back, as he turned his eyes away from his 'babies' damage, and towards an almost blue Serena. He shook his head at his girlfriend's lack of wits. "Staying outside in the snow won't help then" he said. "It'll be warmer in the car than in here."

Serena huffed and puffed. "But I don't want to be cramped up in a car! It's stupid heating doesn't even work now because of that stupid crash. I want to be in our cabin, the two of us curled up in front of a warm fire with our slippers on sipping hot cocoa. This isn't the weekend that I was expecting!" she began to cry as her beautiful hopes and dreams of spending a romantic weekend alone with her true love disappeared.

Darien stood there hopeless knowing that he couldn't touch her. He just sighed. "It'll all be ok Serena" he said. "Someone will come along when we least expect it, see the car and give us a ride to the nearest town. At least we're alone, that's something to be thankful for"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Although the leather from the car seat was cold against Serena's body, it was warmed inside of the car than it was outside; Darien had been right about that after all. She curled up, tucking her feet under her as she played with the radio, looking for any stations. To her misfortune there was none leaving her bored as she waited for Darien to leave his stupid car alone and come tend to her needs. She could hear him still cursing about the damage from outside. She felt sorry for him considering she knew that he wasn't wealthy and that the cabin had already cost him more than he could afford. It would be months before his car would be back on the road, or even working again.

Finally her boyfriend joined her in the car, with a book in his hand that he had gotten from the boot of the car. She snorted at him as he sat it on his lap as he sat down in the driver's side across from her.

"I can't believe you would rather read than talk to me" she said. "This is unbelievable! I've been replaced by a book. My boyfriend and his book are on a romantic vacation together and I'm just the extra baggage! Well excuse me! I'll just get out and leave you too alone for a little privacy"

Darien laughed. "Calm down Serena, this is just for when you're asleep, so I won't go mad with boredom. It's just something for me to do when you're not talking to me. You don't have to get jealous over a couple of pages stuck together"

Serena lightly blushed and looked outside her broken window. The view was very limited, because of the tree blocking window. A cool breeze came from the windscreen, making both Serena and Darien shiver.

"Is there anyway we can cover this up before we freeze to death?" Serena asked Darien as he put his hand to his chin, thinking about it.

"I still have some of those folded up cardboard boxes that Andrew left in my car the other week when he was moving. He already had plenty of boxes so we didn't bother taking those ones out. Guess we we're too lazy at the time. There should be a tape gun in there as well"

Serena leaned over to where her boyfriend was sitting, opening his door and climbing over the top of him (considering that the tree was stopping her door from opening). "Well c'mon" she said. "I dunno know about you but I sure don't wanna freeze to death"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After a lot of hard work, both Serena and Darien had managed to tape up the windscreen and the passenger side window, preventing most of the cold wind from reaching them inside of the car. Both partners had fought over how to do it and which was the more effective way but they had both agreed to just stop talking and start working, knowing that that would be the only way that anything would get done.

The snow outside was falling heavier now as the two pulled some of their heavy blankets and quits out of the boot and into the backseat of the car to protect them from the nights harsh cold winds.

Serena sighed. "I miss my fuzzy bunny slippers"

Darien shook his head. "I'm here with you in this 'paradise' and all you can think about is you pink fuzzy bunny slippers?" he said sarcastically laughing. "Oh Serena, how I love you"

Serena poked her tongue out at him, pulling one of the blankets over her body as she stretched and curled up in the back seat. Darien sat there looking at her, he groaned knowing the he couldn't touch her; he couldn't snuggle up to her and share his warmth. Serena saw her sorrow and smiled.

"Something wrong darling?" she asked cheekily.

Darien just turned his head and looked out the window. He mumbled something before closing his eyes and resting his head against the window. He was deep in thought.

Serena looked at him, admiring his will power. He was so handsome, so strong. He was perfect, and yet she ached for his touch, for him to wrap his arms around her and hold her while she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you Darien" she said as she looked lovingly towards him.

No answer came from him, only the sound of his heavy breathing. Serena smiled as she shifted and pulled one of the quilts over him, not wanting him to wake up cold. It was late in the afternoon but she wasn't tired. She tried to read Darien's book but gave up many times complaining that it was too hard and that she didn't understand half of the words that where used in it. Finally, very reluctantly, Serena closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Darien smiled as he dreamed of his beautiful princess, her dress as white as the snow that they both stood upon on their palace grounds. It was an old memory of the past, back when everything was right and pure, back in the Silver Millennium.

They where caught in a snow fight and he had jokingly turned to the princess and said that he would "protect her from any miscreants and their ghastly weapons of white" (referring to the people of the white moon and their snow balls).

She had softly giggled, a smile stretching across her face. Although she did not show any signs of coldness or complain of any, he gave her his cape, kissing her cheek as he wrapped it around her.

"You are my family now" he said to her. "And I will protect you your highness"

She blushed as his remark as they dodged ever snow ball thrown at them. They laughed in a fit of hysteric's as the prince tripped, landing the princess on top of him.

"Improper?" he asked her questionably raising his eye brow as he kissed her soft lips tenderly. She held his hand in hers, smiling and shook her head. They lay there for what seemed the rest of the day, looking into each others eyes, not wanting the moment to go away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

NOTE: Hi everyone. This is a longer chapter for those that asked for it. I hope you all like it. I have the next chapter planned already and I can't wait to hear what you all think of it. Please review! You're time is greatly appreciated.

Thank you for reading!


	5. Snowed in

NOTE: This story is dedicated to my good friend Darien.

Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story so far; and thank you for your support. It's greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and please let me know what you think of it

Thanks!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Darien awoke to the sound of an ear piercing scream. He groaned and tried to cover his ears. It was still to early, earlier than what he was used to. He felt someone tug at his jacket. He opened his eyes to see Serena's bright blue panic stricken eyes looking at him.

"Darien!" she cried, sobbing against his chest. "We're snowed in. There's no way out, the car is completely covered. There's too much snow!

"Whhhattt!?" Darien said as he sat bolt right up at Serena's words. He pushed past her, to the car door that had previously opened before when they had come through it.

He pushed at the car door handle, grunting as he used all of his strength. He wasn't going to let his already destroyed weekend become any worse. He continued to push. The veins in his hands where now budging forth. Serena watched in amazement of her boyfriend's strength. She was adamant that he would be able to open the door.

Snap. They both looked at the object in Darien's hands. The door handle.

Serena began to sob quietly as Darien put the handle down and reached over to comfort her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"There must have been a snow storm last night" he said as he held a huddled Serena under the blankets. She shuddered at the remembrance that they where snowed in.

He lightly kissed the side of her cheek and continued. "The snow outside is thick, thick enough to stop us from opening the door. I doubt that anyone can even see the car anymore; we're probably surrounded by inches, if not meters of snow."

Serena began to sob again as Darien pulled her closer. Why had he continued to tell her all of that stuff? He would think to himself. She didn't need to hear about it and she didn't want to either. She would rather pretend that help was coming for them right this moment.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They quietly ate in the light that was still left in the car. Serena was having a hard time under standing the meaning of the word 'rationing' but she was so far being strong enough to resist the will to eat all of their food.

What they had wasn't exactly the most appetizing meal they could have had and in fact Darien wouldn't have even considered it to be a meal. But it was all that they had, and in times like this they could pick nor choose.

If anything he was just glad that they where both safe.


	6. A Hard Days Night

**NOTE: A cheeky little chapter for all of you out there who have been begging for it! I promise that there is much more of it to come ;) Please review!!!!!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Go fish!" she said with a cheeky smile on her face.

Darien groaned. He was being beaten by a high school girl; he had no idea how he was going to be able to explain this to Andrew when they both got back home.

They had both been sitting in the car for hours when Serena remembered that they had a deck of cards handy. Immediately Darien's urges had taken over, wishing, praying that they where going to indulge in a rather loud game of strip poker. However his dare had prevented him and instead Serena had ordered that they play 'Go Fish'.

Serena lent forward and kissed his cheek lightly. "Cheer up Dare" she said. "It could be worse  
Darien snorted. "Oh please go on"  
Serena laughed. "We'll" she began. "We could have been abducted by aliens, or we could be getting chased by a polar bear with no clothes on"

Darien grinned. "I don't see the problem in that second one"

Serena's face turned bright red. "I didn't mean it like that" she mumbled.

Darien laughed again. His urges where becoming more and more frequent. He had tried to stop himself fantasizing about her but it just didn't seem to work. They where here alone, in the middle of no where and she looked so sexy. Her perfume, her clothes, the things that she said, her body movement. He had never wanted her this bad before. But he couldn't, he wouldn't.

It was becoming late in the day, he could tell by the sudden temperature drop. It would be night soon and then they would begin to freeze.

_'I wonder if anyone has though to call us and realise that we're not at the cabin? I wonder if Andrew or any of the girls would have had the common sense to do that and then come and look for us. I hope someone is on their way. I don't think I'll be able to win this dare otherwise'_

Yet Serena seemed none the wiser to any of Darien's thoughts. Instead she looked up at him from the few remaining cards she held in her hand and said "You don't want to play this silly card game anymore, do you?"

For a second Darien blushed before he realised that she could have no idea what was on his mind. "No" he answered truthfully but yet holding back the whole truth. "Maybe we should just talk and relax for a little while. You know, get to know each other better than what we already do"

Serena giggled but agreed. She quickly began to pack up the card and put them away. She sat herself back down on the back seat and fidgeted for a few minutes until she was completely comfortable.

"Darien," she said quietly. "Did you ever love anyone else, before me?"

Darien shook his head. Words weren't needed. Serena knew that Darien had been alone most of his life before they had met. And she was the only key piece that made him happy.

She was relieved to know that she was his first love and the only one that he had ever known to love.

"My turn for a question now" he began. "You're letters that you sent me, when I was supposedly at 'uni', you mentioned Riri. Tell me this though, is she our child? I don't mind if she is, I have no problem with that it's just…I think I have a right to know."

Serena laughed and kissed the nape of his neck sending more shivers down his spine.

_'Keep away from those thoughts or else you be in one hell of a big mess'_

"To tell you the truth" Serena said in a slightly husky voice "I don't even know myself"

More tingles ran down Darien's spine.

_'Why, oh why does she continue to do this to me when we both know that I have no escape? Things could get messy around here very soon if she doesn't stop'_

"How many children do you want to have Darien"

_'Please stop; please stop talking in that extremely sexy husky voice. I don't think I can handle another minute of it. Oh please Serena I beg of you, don't do this to me, do put me in a situation of humiliation.'_

"Because I don't mind how many we have as long as it's a rather biggish family"

_'Serena please, please done, oh ple-'_

Darien finally passed out from al of the strain he had kept on himself, trying to prevent the one thing that he didn't want to happen to happen; a bonner.


	7. Never Eat All Of A Man's Rations

Groggily, Darien awoke to the sound of wrappers being used. He groaned and decided to open his eyes to at least find out what the noise was.

It was still night, he could tell from the freezing temperature surrounding his body, making every hand stand on end. How he hated the cold.

His eye sight, a little hazy at first began to improve as he began to see Serena sitting in the front seat hunched over with something in her hands.

Darien rubbed his eyes in hope to better his vision. No such luck. "Serena, what are you doing?" he asked groggily. His voice hurt so much; he must have slept with it unconscious again.

"Muffing" Serena managed to mumble.

Straight away Darien knew that something was wrong. Immediately he sat bolt right up and rubbed his eyes again. His vision slightly improving until it was near perfect.

There Serena sat in the front seat, a blanket wrapped around her while in her hand she held a packet of chips and at least three chocolate bar wrappers. She sat their rocking back and fourth, munching on the rest of their rations, finishing them off.

Darien felt both his temper and his temperature rise. Serena had gone to far this time.

"Do you know what you've done!" he yelled at her. "You've eaten, no I take that back, you've scoffed the rest of our rations! Who knows how long we'll be left out here! We could be here for another month and now you've gone and eaten all of our food! How do you think that we're going to survive?"

Tears began to dwell in Serena's eyes. "I'm sorry" she said softly. "I was just so hungry and it all taste so good. I could smell it as soon as I woke up and it was like it was calling to me, begging for me to eat it. Darien I was so hungry"

Darien sighed knowing that he was never going to be able to get his point across to her. She would only be able to understand when she began to feel hungry and suffer because of it.

Serena, feeling bad for what she had done crossed back over to the back of the seat and wrapped her arms around Darien, kissing him passionately.

Darien's nerves began to twitch. She was doing things to him with this single kiss that she probably shouldn't be doing but he didn't stop her. He let her continue to kiss him until they pulled away from lack of oxygen.

Darien licked his lips, an evil gleam in his eyes. "Chocolate" he said. "Yum"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Lol can anyone guess what's going to happen in the next chapter? **

**Please review! **

**The more reviews the quicker the update!**


	8. Censored

**Just a quick warning that this chapter is more or less completely censored! **

**This chapter has taken me a long time to write and required lots of thinking so please review and let me know what you all think!!!! **

**I'm sorry if this is a bit of a let down for some of you people out there who have read more 'hardcore' stuff but hey, I don't write this kinda stuff for a living!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

She kissed him again smiling, knowing that he loved every minute of it. Darien's mind was twitching, his body waiting with anticipation, he wouldn't be able to resist for much longer if she kept this up, and he was getting weaker and weaker by the minute.

She left one last lingering kiss on his lips as she softly kissed his chin and then his neck, softly massaging it with her lips, kissing him over and over again. At first her kisses where soft and feather like but soon became deeper and fiercer, as if she had suddenly become a hungry beast. She softly bit at his neck and made her way across to his adam's apple where she continued to kiss him.

Darien sat there, his eyes closed, his mouth slightly open. Raspy little breaths could be heard from his mouth as they tickled at Serena's ears. He was becoming extremely vulnerable.

Serena left his neck which was now covered in dark purple circled and blotches. He looked so sexy when he was branded like that. She then turned to his ears, softly nibbling on them and licking the tip of them with her tongue. She moved her body closer to his so she was pressed again him, no room left between them.

He could feel her body pressed against him, everything was there. Her hips, her breasts, her whole entire body, it was all there and his for the taking.

She moved back to his lips kissed him before she began to pull at his shirt from the bottom, pulling it up over his arms and over his head completely removing it from his body.

Now Darien may not have been a body builder but he still had a body that Serena yearned to have. There was a slight amount of definition throughout his chest, lines lightly traced all over it, his pecks startling impressive for someone that didn't body build.

Serena lightly kissed his chest hungrily, her tongue lightly following the lines down his chest. She had to make sure that he would never forget this moment no matter what happened.

Darien knew better though, he couldn't lose this bet, he couldn't. He had to prove that he was not just a hungry male who cared only for sex. He had to do this; he had to prove it to both Serena and himself.

He watched as Serena took of her own jumper and shirt, her bra shortly following after she unclipped it. Her pants, under wear, socks and every other article of clothing soon followed. Then she moved to his. She undid the fly to his jeans, and had the button undone in a matter of seconds. He helped her take off his pants knowing that it was one of the only things he could do. Serena noticed the huge bludge in his underwear and lightly stroked it. Darien's body quivered all over. No one apart from himself had ever touched him like this before and he liked it, no he loved it.

Serena took off his underwear and although they where both now completely naked, neither one felt the cold pelt at their skin.

Without hesitating, Serena softy began massage Darien's other half with her soft kisses. She softly ran her tongue over the tip before she softly began to brand him. Darien was lost in both pleasure and impulse. Serena sensed that her boy friend liked this and stopped, wanting to try something else.

She kissed Darien's lips long and hard, her tongue entwined with his. Then careful not to hit her head, Serena got to her feet and lightly placed herself on Darien's lap, letting gently enter her for the first time. She wrapped one of her hands around the back of his neck and the other buried somewhere beneath his black hair.

No words needed to be said, as their soft moans wafted their way though the car.


	9. Little old man and lady

**Sorry it's been a while since the last update but I've been busy with some other stories too. Please go check em out if you like this one. I've got some new ones hopefully coming out A.S.A.P!**

**Anyway please read and review! We're not at the end of this story yet! ;)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Serena moaned as she awoke the next morning to see people looking at her. She screamed, pulling the blanket around her naked body hiding it from the rest of the world to see. Unluckily for Darien he did not have the same privilege as Serena who had taken all of the blankets. He was fully exposed.

Darien sat bolt right up at the sound of Serena's screams. His eyes where wide with horror, shock and relief as her caught the eyes of the people looking at them. An old woman and an old man had managed to dig the car out. The door had then been opened and there they had been found, naked and asleep.

Neither one of them knew what to do. Serena was hysterical. She couldn't seem to choose which was more important, screaming or crying. This was not how she wanted to wake up to after her first night 'alone' with Darien. She had wanted to be treated like a princess and have complete and utter privacy, not an old couple looking in on them. This was a nightmare!

Darien managed to find his pants on the floor and quickly pull them on, bumping his head against the roof as he tried to pull his pants up. He quickly muttered a curse word that Serena was lucky enough not to here. He didn't bother about his underwear as he pulled on his shoes, also forgetting about his socks. He climbed across Serena and made his way out of the car. His chest was freezing as soon as he felt the cold wind hit it. He seemed to recoil at the feel of it but didn't let this known to anyone.

"We thought we saw a car buried underneath all of the snow" the old woman began trying to explain herself. "It's not a good thing to be buried inside a car, trust us we know. We just thought….we just thought that you might be stuck. That's why we tried to help"

Darien smiled trying to ignore Serena's hysteric cries and the awkwardness of the moment. "Thank you it's very much appreciated" he said. "We've been stuck there for what seemed like forever"

The old man look at Darien and then back to Serena. He looked at Darien sternly. "It's she a little young for you?"

Darien laughed awkwardly. "No, she just looks young. She's really my age" Darien lied feeling uneasy about the whole thing but not wanting to go to prison just for making love to the woman that he loved and his one day future wife.

The old man didn't seem to believe it but he asked no more.

"We can give you a lift up to the snow cabins if you'd like. From there you could make all the calls that you need to get back home" the old lady said trying to be helpful in such a sticky situation.

Darien nodded his head knowing that he didn't have much more of another choice. "Sure, what the hell" he said.


	10. The Drive

They sat in the car, an awkward silence wrapping around the two couples. The young and the old. Both Serena and Darien could not imagine a time in their lives where they had felt this embarrassed before or uncomfortable. This was probably one of their worst possible outcomes.

_'I wish that they'd never found us'_ Serena though, wishing and hoping that Darien would some how be able to magically read her thoughts. But she knew he couldn't, who was she kidding?

"So are you kids from the city then?" the old pan piped up from the drivers seat. His hands where firmly clasping the steering wheel, his knuckles white.

"Yeah" Darien replied. He didn't feel like going into detail at the moment. That was one of the last things that he wanted.

The old man snorted and continued looking out of the windscreen as he drove along the snow covered ground.

Serena looked out of the window to the picturesque scenery that lay around then. She sighed wishing she and Darien had had more time to spend in the snow, that none of this had happened and that they had had their romantic holiday at their perfectly romantic cabin.

All around them were trees and mountains. Ever tree top in sight was covered in a deep snow; she wondered how many people had ever seen such a beautiful scenery such as this in their lives. She tried to imagine the people who would want to come and see such a beautiful sight. Everything would have been so much better if they hadn't have been found.

Darien clasped her hand, hoping to comfort her. This weekend had turned out to be far from what he had wished it would have been. He closed his eyes wishing he could take it all back, that he hadn't have taken the scenic route and that he had put Serena in the back seat while she was sleeping.

He felt Serena's hand tighten around his which made his heart jump for joy. Last night had been perfect, they had finally been alone together able to have a private moment and best of all he hadn't lost his bet. He grinned while thinking of his achievement which he had once deemed as being completely impossible.

The car gently drifted along the road smoothly as Darien began to drift back to a long deserved sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sorry it's taken to long to update but I'm super busy at the moment, I'm really sorry. **

**Sorry this chapter is also REALLY short. I do realize this and I'll try and make the end chapters a little longer for everyone out there but like I said I'm really busy at the moment**

**Please review and let me know what you all think!**


	11. If only

They had arrived at the ski resort only to find themselves mildly disappointed to look upon the sight they had missed out on. The view was perfect and the snow was as white as heaven itself, and yet they had been trapped inside a car the whole time and missed the whole occasion.

Holding back their tears and sorrows, Serena and Darien made their way towards reception after bidding the old man and lady goodbye and thanking them for the ride.

Inside the reception was beautiful. A warm fire burned graciously on the other side of the oak room. A deep red carpet covered the floor while the reception desk itself was made of a lovely polished wood. A snooty looking man in his mid thirties stood behind it.

As Serena and Darien approached the service desk the man looked at them in disgust, eyeing them up and down as if they had been thrown out with the trash.

"Could we please borrow your phone?" Darien asked politely whilst trying to hold back the urge to hit this very man whom was looking at his future wife as if she were a bush pig.

The snooty man looked at Darien and wrinkled his nose. He pointed his bony finger to the left, towards a public phone. "There!" he cried extravagantly as he turned away and faced his back to the couple rudely.

Just as Serena was about to open her mouth Darien caught her in a deeply passionate kiss.

"C'mon hunny" he said. "Let's go make out necessary calls and get the limo up here as soon as possible. We deserve so much better than to have to grace the company of this arrogantly rude man"

Serena smiled and wrapped her arm around Darien's as she swooned. As they began to walk away she could feel the eyes of the receptionist burning into the back of their skulls. She was glad Darien had been able to fool him into thinking that they were rich.

As they approached the phone Serena stood on her tiptoes and kissed Darien's cheek. "Thank you for this weekend" she said shyly while blushing. "I know we may not have been able to stay here in paradise but it was still nice that we were able to be together"

Darien smiled at her as he picked up the phone and kissed her gently before dialing the number that they needed most. Andrew.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry its taken me SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long to update, I've been SUPER BUSY! **

**Please review and let me know what you think. I'll try and have the next chapter up ASAP!**


	12. The Drive Home

**IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!**

**I can't believe it's taken me this long to update; I don't even know what to say. I guess I really can't apologize enough!**

**Well here's the next chapter. Hopefully I'll have this story finished soon! **

**The song used in this chapter is 'One Week' by the Barenaked ladies. **

**Don't forget to review!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The car filled with the loud sound of Andrews roaring laughter as the couple sat shyly in the back seat of the car, returning to Tokyo.

Andrew wiped a stray tear from his eye, replacing both hands back on the steering wheel. "So you're seriously telling me, that you were meant to spend a nice comfortable weekend at that ski resort, but instead you ended up in a car crash no thanks to Serena and were left in the middle of no where? If there was another one of you two you could almost pass as the three stooges"

Darien glared at Andrew as his best friend caught the look on his face through the rearview mirror. Andrews's laughter came to a halt.

"You won't tell anyone will you Andrew?" Serena asked sadly. "I'll never hear the end of it from any of the girls if they knew my clumsiness had caused a car crash and the immediate end to a romantic weekend before it even began"

"Serena" Darien said comfortingly as he held her hands in his. "Andrew isn't that kind of guy. He'll keep your secret even when he's six feet underground"

Darien could feel the tension in the car grow as Andrew became extremely quiet at the last part of his sentence: six feet underground.

Andrew turned on the radio as the sound of 'One Week' by the Barenaked ladies began to fill the car. The rest of the drive home was full of silence.

_Chickity china the chinese chicken  
You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin  
Watchin x-files with no lights on, were dans la maison  
I hope the smoking mans in this one  
Like harrison ford Im getting frantic  
Like sting Im tantric  
Like snickers, guaranteed to satisfy  
Like kurasawa I make mad films  
Okay I dont make films  
But if I did theyd have a samurai  
Gonna get a set of better clubs  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs just so my  
Irons arent always flying off the back-swing  
Gotta get in tune with __**sailor moon**__  
Cause that cartoon has got the boom anime babes  
That make me think the wrong thing_


	13. Home Isn't Where The Heart Is

**Here it is the next chapter!!!!!!!!!**

**Please review!!!! I'm hoping to get 100 reviews for this story before the end which is only one or two chapters away. Help me achieve my goal!!!!**

**With 100 reviews there may be a continuation or a story just as spunky as this one dedicated to all of you readers.**

**So what are you waiting for?**

**R&R!!!!!!!!!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"First stop, Serena's house". Andrew pulled the car up to the curb.

Serena sat motionless as she gazed out the window at the place she called home. Her 'romantic' weekend was over, now it was time to go back to reality. From where she sat she knew the view was picture perfect, but to her it was a ruin. To her it was nothing more than a prison that withheld her from her beloved, Darien.

Serena opened the car door and stepped. Her bag and belongings were still in Darien's car which was yet to be towed back to Tokyo. She turned around and looked back into the car smiling at Darien. "I'll call you later!" she said as she slowly and sadly began to make her way into her house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Serena!" came the hollow yell of her mother.

Serena flinched at the sound of this and quickly tried to run upstairs into her room. However she found she could not escape for her mother had grabbed hold of her wrist like an evil demon. Her grip was deathly tight.

"Serena!" he mother yelled again. "Where on earth have you been, and do not lie to me young lady, I already know the truth!"

"Then why ask?" Serena asked as she rolled her eyes at her mother.

Looking to find some reasoning in her daughter's eyes but failing, she flung Serena's arm away from her and pointed up the stairs. "Young lady you are grounded and forever banned from seeing that man named Derik!"

"His name is Darien!" Serena yelled back. "Why do you have to be so irrational? Why don't you trust me?!"

Her mother shook her head and spoke calmly. "I've heard more than enough these past few days Serena. I don't want to even look at you at the moment. You disgust me. Go to your room"

Tears appeared in Serena's eyes as she slowly made her way upstairs. A feeling of hatred for her mother formed in the fit of her stomach but she knew it would not last for long. In her mothers situation she would have done the exact same thing had it been Rini. But this wasn't the end.

_'I will see Darien again, I stake my life on it'_ she thought to herself.


	14. The Perfect Evening

**THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER EVERY1!!!!!!!!!**

**SOBS HYSTERICALLY**

**OK NOW WE NEED 2 GET SERIOUS!!!**

**PLEASE HELP ME REACH MY GOAL OF 100 REVIEWS!!!**

**THAT'S MEANS 4 JUST THIS CHAPTER ALONE WE NEED 27 REVIEWS!!!!**

**C'MON GUYS AND GALS, HELP A FELLOW WRITER AND SAILOR MOON FAN OUT!**

**100 REVIEWS BIG PROMISES AND PERHAPS EVEN A SEQUEL!**

**SO GET 2 IT, READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Locked away in her room, Serena gazed out of her bedroom window. She sat huddled on her bed, a pillow pulled close to her chest.

"Grounded" she mumbled to herself. "I swear in the future when Rini's my daughter, she won't even know what the word grounded means! I'll banish such a word, such a wrong doing!"

She sighed heavily and continued gazing outside of the window. The sky outside was becoming darker with each passing moment. She hoped for rain. Soft music played gently in her room, it smoothed out the sound of Luna's forgotten purring.

Ever since Luna had learnt of what had happened on Serena's 'holiday', the cat had claimed she was going to stay with some of the other scouts for a while until she could get her head around the situation and until Serena could mature. They both knew however, that they had more chance of Serena getting an A for a school assignment than she did maturing!

Luna was now being deeply missed.

Serena got to her feet and turned off the music that was playing. Gently she then picked up her locket. The locket that belonged to both her and Darien.

She ran her smooth gentle fingers over the surface before opening it. Serena closed her eyes as a soft melody emerged from the tiny locket. It was a melody from the Silver Millennium. Her mind began to spin into a valley of lost memories and emotions.

A soft knock came from her bedroom window, startling her.

Serena opened her eyes suddenly ad almost dropped the locket at the sound of the knock. She turned to face the window and smiled lightly at the sight of Tuxedo Mask at her window.

Gracefully (as best as she could), Serena walked over to the window and opened it, allowing Tuxedo Mask to enter her room.

His shoes made a soft sound against the floor as he entered but nothing more. He removed his mask and hat as he walked in and placed a small kiss on Serena's cheek.

"Grounded?" he asked as he ached at eyebrow.

Serena nodded slightly exaggerating her response. "Until I'm fifty!"

Darien pulled her closer, until their bodies were pressed together. His arms were wrapped gently around her waist as they embraced in a romantic kiss.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She gently kissed him as they both now lay covered in blankets. His smooth chest was exposed while she kept hers hidden.

She could tell Darien's eyes were becoming heavy and beckoned him to sleep.

Silently she now lie, her lover beside her on the very verge of sleep.

Again Serena turned her sight to the window and looked outside.

It was snowing.

She smiled gently before closing her eyes and drifting off into a far away sleep.


End file.
